Knocking Loudly on Heaven's Door
by appalachiaprincess33
Summary: Post S4 Walt was shot during the break-in, and Dr Donna is nowhere to be found. Vic answers the call at Walt's cabin and finds the love of her life in a bloody pool. Rated T for Moretti Mouth Will Vic find the shooter? Will Walt live so Vic can tell him how she feels about him? A Walt/Vic ship. Vic POV
1. Chapter 1

I pulled my truck into the front yard of Walt's cabin. Paramedics, the fire department, and Ferg all had vehicles parked so that I couldn't see the action occuring on the front porch. I slammed the door to the truck and ran over to where I saw a nervous Ferg making notes on a piece of paper.

" God God, what the hell happened?" I said.

Ferg gave me a quick hug.

"That;s what we are trying hard to figure out right now. The paramedics are inside working on Walt. All I know is that he's been shot twice and is bleeding pretty 'll….

I ran past the fire marshal and through the police tape on the porch.

" Walt! Walt! Oh my God, are you ok? Where are you, Walt?

" Miss, you can't go in there," a stern-looking ambulance driver said. " We've just got him stable, and are getting ready to lift him into the ambulance"

" I'm a freaking COP! I yelled. " That is my BOSS in there! Let me see him, please! "

In my hurry to get over here from Cady's house I'd forgotten to change into my deputy's shirt. Thankfully I remembered to grab my badge from its place near the bed. Quickly I fished it out and flashed it in the guy's face.

"Let me in to do my damn job!" I screamed

He quickly jumped out of my way.

I ran into the cabin. Where was Dr Donna?

My boss lay flat on the living room floor. Blood poured out from a wound in his stomach, and his eyes were glazed and unseeing. Sweat drenched his face and neck and drool dribbled from the corner of his mouth.. I knew enough from working homicide in Philly that my boss was in shock. A paramedic had started an IV and a bag of dark red blood hung from a pole. He was missing his shirt, and I could see how shallow his breathing had become. Walt is alive, but barely.

" Deputy Moretti here. What the hell happened?" I said to anyone and everyone who would listen.

" We got a 911 call from an anonymous tipster that a shooting had occurred at this address. When we arrived, we found the sheriff on the floor and no one else in sight. But it appears to be a break-in of some sort. The front door was kicked down and there appears to have been a struggle of some sort in the living room. "

" The sheriff was alone?" I asked.

" Yes, ma'am" the firefighter replied. We saw evidence of a woman's having been here recently, but for sure the victim is the only person we found when we got here. The sheriff lives alone, correct?"

"Yep." I answered. Now I'm confused, as I remember Walt explicitly asking Dr Donna to stay here last night, since apparently she had a 'stalker' whom she was trying to avoid. I felt like throwing up in my mouth a little when I thought of Walt getting all cozy with the likes of the psychiatrist in the same place where not long ago I'd spent an awkward but memorable evening sleeping on Walt's couch.

I shook that image out of my mind. I know that my jealousy over the other woman would not help me do my job. Walt told me time and time again what a great cop I am, and now is surely the time to put my skills and experience to use.

I went to my truck to gather my gear.

"Walt, I swear, I'll find out who did this to you and make sure she or he pays dearly for their actions," I vowed under my breath.

"Ferg come here. I need you to call Cumberland County to asks their sheriff if we can borrow a cop from their department again. I'm going to the hospital as soon as they load Walt in the ambulance to find out the extent of his injuries. My phone is on, text or call me when you find out ANYTHING. I'll call the 911 service and get the info from that recording. "

"Sure thing." Ferg said

" Oh shit!" I remembered something. " Ferg, I hate to do this to you, but can you notify Cady about what happened to her Dad? I'll Call Henry Standing Bear and let him know "

Ferg's face fell. It is no secret in our department { hell, all of Durant knows} that Ferg has had an unrequited crush on Cady Longmire since they were in school together. But I know she'll need to hear this news from one of her own people, not the likes of a transplanted Philadelphia homicide cop such as myself. He nodded and went to retrieve his cell phone from his blue car.

Two medics waked carefully out of the cabin, carrying the man I love on a stretcher. I choked back tears ans reminded myself of the task at hand. Trying to appear more detached than I felt , I sauntered up to the medic and told him that I'll follow them to the hospital in my truck.

" Has someone notified the sheriff's daughter?" he asked.

"Deputy Ferguson will take care of that. I need to know what the doctor finds out about the ballistics and the make and mode of the bullet that was used. " I said.

The younger of the medics nodded. I stood back and watched as they loaded the stretcher into the ambulance.

They closed the back and turned on the lights and sirens and I got into my truck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Will Walt survive? Read on and let me know what ya think**

"Walt Longmire, please. Where is he?" I flashed my badge at the woman sitting in the Information desk at the hospital in Durant. I wrote down what she told me and hurried to the waiting area outside of the Trauma Center at the Durant hospital. An orderly informed me that Walt was in surgery right now and that he would have someone come get me when they were through operating on Walt.

" Did the medical staff say anything about the nature of the Sheriff's wounds?" I asked him, trying hard to keep any trace of emotion from my voice.

" No, Ma'am" all I can tell you is that they rushed the sheriff into the O.R. I processed the paperwork myself. "

"Thanks, I said. I sat down in one of the hard, cold chairs and texted Ferg.

AT HOSPITAL. WAITING ON SURGEON. W. SURGERY.

AT CADYS HOUSE WILL DRIVE HER TO HOSP IN MY CAR SOON. WALTS HANDGUN WAS NOT FOUND AT SCENE.

SHIT. THX FOR LETTING ME KNOW. WHAT WERE RESULTS OF FINGERPRINT DUST?

JUST WALTS AND DR DONNA.

IS SHE IN THE SYSTEM?

DUNNO. WILL RUN HER PRINTS AND GET BACK 2 U.

THX.

Dr Donna's prints were found at Walt's house. That came as no surprise to me, as I knew she was there with Walt last night.

Even though I had only eaten toast this morning, suddenly I felt as though I were to barf . I put my head between my knees and closed my eyes, trying hard to not see Walt's angry face in my mind .

We said some things to each other that should not have been said , but he had been acting so strange and I finally called him out on his bullshit. He has not been the same person since Barlow Connelly's death, and I know he blames himself for Branch's murder. Hell, I know he blames himself for my divorce, even though Sean and I would have separated even if Walt had not been my partner on the force and my boss. Sean is a nice guy, but a wimp. Even before we married and I was still working homicide in Philly, Sean felt jealous of my dedication to my work. The room started spinning and I steadied myself by putting my hands on the floor.

" Deputy Moretti, are you all right? The sheriff is out of surgery now and in recovery. We got the bullets from his abdomen , and it narrowly missed a major artery. He's a lucky man. "

I raised my head .

"Thanks. Can I see him?"

"I'll check with the doctor"

I texted a quick note to Ferg.

OUT OF SURGERY. GOT THE SLUG. IN RECOVERY NOW.

THANK GOD! WILL TELL CADY. I CAN PICK UP EVIDENCE TO TAKE TO CRIME U STAY THERE?

YES. HUG CADY FOR ME.

SHE WILL COME W/ME TO HOSP.

The orderly reappeared as I put my phone back into my jeans pocket.

" Deputy, you may see the sheriff now. But He's not awake yet. Follow me."

Walt lay on a narrow hospital gurney, with machines and tubes everywhere. Eyes closed, he looked as if he were peacefully sleeping. I walked up to him and gently placed a hand on his forhead.

" I'm just so glad you're ok. Now isn't the time to tell you, but you're gonna hear it anyway: I don't like that doctor you say you're not dating."

I massaged his hair, careful not to jostle the oxygen mask around his mouth and nose.

I steadied myself by placing my left hand on the rail of the gurney as I leaned forward to smooth his hair. His left hand, free of IV needles, grasped my left hand tightly.

"Walt, Walt, I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere" I planted a kiss on his cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Someone texted me. Heaving a big sigh, I looked down at the sleeping sheriff longingly.

" Shit you're right. Sean never understood, but I know We cops are on call 24/7 and I hope for your sake that Martha was more understanding with you than Sean ever was with me. See ya later, Boss Man" I told the sleeping Walt.

I exited the recovery area and pulled my phone from my pocket. Ferg.

WE R HERE. STATUS ON WALT?

RESTING. On O2. DID U GET THE SLUGS?

YUP. DOING PAPERWORK NOW. BUT LOOKS LIKE TWO FROM A PISTOL LIKE WALTS SIDEARM. WILL NO MORE AFTER CSI DOES THEIR THING.

Cady stood in the waiting area, I rushed up to her and enfolded her into a big hug.

"How ya doin'?"

"Better, now that Dad is out of surgery. Vic, who would have wanted to kill my Dad?" I saw the dried tear stains on her face.

"I promise, that is what Ferg and I are gonna figure out. Hey, why don't we go over to the Red Pony and I'll buy you lunch?"

Cady smiled.

"Just let me make one phone call on our way over there"

Walt's daughter and I walked out into the Wyoming sunshine. We got into my truck and I extracted my blu-tooth from the glove compartment. Activating the voice command, I called the number that the firefighter had given me. I needed to find out what was said on the 911 call.

"Hello"

" Um, this Is deputy Moretti. I need the call records from the 911 call made to Walter Longmire's house . Can you fax that information to the Sheriff's Office ASAP?"

" Certainly, Deputy"

" Thanks, " I ended the call and turned to Cady.

" How's one of Henry's special hamburgers, a beer , and some onion rings sound for lunch. I'm on duty , but you're not. "

"Sounds great, Thanks, Vic."

We pulled into a parking spot at the Red Pony and , linking arms, waked in together. I saw that my favorite table, the one Walt and I often frequented during our off-hours " work dates" was open and I put my purse there to claim it.

Henry Standing Bear saw us and came over menus in hand.

" Hello, ladies. I am glad to see you. How is the sheriff?"

" Hi Henry, he's stable. Doctors got the slugs from his gut, but he's torn up pretty badly internally. "

"Cady, please call me if you need anything. " Henry said.

She nodded.

Henry wrote down our drink and food orders and said, " Vic, can you please come talk with me at the will not be long at all? "

I looked at Cady and she nodded.

I followed Henry to the bar and sat on one of the stoos at the far end of the bar. Henry got me my diet Coke , as he sat it in front of me he said quietly

" How are you doing, Vic? Do not lie to me. Walt has not been himself lately and I see how his behavior affects you."

I swirled the straw around in my drink, after a minute I looked at Henry, pretending to not understand his question.

" What do you mean? I'm fine. Walt's behavior is, well, you know, Walt. He's been under a lot of pressure lately. "

"Walt loves you. I do not think Dr Donna is good for him. I have known him since we were children, and he cannot fool me Why he is spending time with Donna I do not know. But I do know that he loves you as much as you love him"

"Did he SAY that, Henry?"

He picked up a bottle opener and walked towards the table where Cady sat.

"He does not need to say anything. I know him, and his body language when he is around you tells me the truth. Please do not give up on him. He needs you. Now more than he has ever needed you in the me that you will find out and bring to justice the person who shot my best friend. I cannot help you in your investigation but I know that Walt has faith in your skills as a cop"

We reached my table Henry nodded and went back to the bar. A waitress brought our lunch and we both ate ravenously in silence.

After lunch Cady asked me to drop her off at her house, which I did

" I have no clue when I'll be home, but text me if you need anything, ok? " I said as she got out of the truck.

"I will"

I turned the truck around and drove back to the office. As I drove I wondered why Henry had waited until NOW to share his observations of Walt's alleged feelings for me?

Henry Standing Bear has been like Walt's brother for years, and there was NOTHING Walt could hide from the Cheyenne man, even if he'd wanted to.

Walt's best friend genuinely wants to help hurting people, a quality that has him on probation with the tribal police after his latest stint of helping a Cheyenne girl confront and kill her rapist.

I shook my head and fought back tears as I thought of the man I love lying helpless in a bed at the county hospital.

Henry isn't the only vigilante in Abroraska County. I will discover who tried to murder Walt and bring him to justice.

Him or her

Unlike Henry, I'll use the full extent of the law to get justice for Walt. But I won't fully rest until the shooter is found and punished


	4. Chapter 4

**So where do you think Dr Donna is...**

I muttered a greeting to Ruby and ran into the office, trying not to look at Walt's empty desk. I recalled fining all the sticky notes piles in his top desk drawer reminding him to " call the Doc" Right now my main concern was fining out what that 911 caller said and then tracking down Dr Donna.

" Sorry I'm late, the car stalled" Ferg said. " By the way, is Cady all right?"

" Took her home after lunch, " I said " now let's see the transcript of the 911 call made to Walt's cabin.

Ferg pulled a piece of paper out of a folder and we scanned it. Apparently the caller, a female of unidentifiable age nor race said that 'two shots rang out' at Walt's address.

"Shit, all we know from this is the time the call was made and that the caller is female. Not a whole lot to go on."

"One of us should go to that doctor's house and workplace, see when the last time she was seen ," Ferg said.

I nodded.

"Probably should check out the workplace first, if they have seen her today that's a good sign. But I think we should make the house call together, because allegedly the good doctor has a 'stalker'. "

"Is that the reason her prints were all over his cabin,?" Ferg asked me.

"Yeah, Walt and I responded to a call that she was being followed. Someone blew up her van. Walt didn't want her to be alone, soooo…"

" I saw her her ID she's pretty." Ferg commented.

I rolled my eyes back into my head. " "Let's just focus on finding the bastard who shot Walt. Ballistics would be very helpful, have you heard from CSI?"

Ferg shook his head. "They said they're backed up and they will call you whenever the results come in. "

"I'm gonna go to the VA clinic and ask about the doctor. Then I am gonna go back to the cabin and search for the sidearm again. He wouldn't just lose his gun, not Walt"

Ferg nodded in agreement. "I'll call the Cumberland sheriff and see if we can borrow Eamon. "

"Shit, Ok, thats probably a good idea. Thanks, Ferg."

I turned around and walked right past Ruby , down the stairs and into the Wyoming afternoon sunshine. It was quite a drive out to the Veteran's Administration , and I needed the time to think. With one hand I rolled down the window and let the fresh air calm my frazzled nerves. I wish Ferg hadn't mentioned the Cumberland cop to whom I'd thrown myself in a misguided effort to make Walt jealous.

" I don't want to be a pawn in whatever dynamic is going on between you and Walt Longmire," Eamon had said.

Damn, why did I even try? No one can replace Walt Longmire in my heart.

The VA office was crowded. I parked the truck and meandered through a sea of vehicles to the front door. Men lined the small, shabby reception area and several oogled my ass when I walked to the window to speak with the receptionist.

I flashed my badge.

" Deputy Moretti. Is Dr Donna in?"

The woman looked up from her computer screen.

"Do you have an appointment , ma'am?"

I could feel the steam emitting from my ears.

" I am a COP, investigating the shooting of the county sheriff. I NEED to know when was the last time she came in to work.

The woman clicked a mouse on her desk.

" Um, Dr Monahan was in all day yesterday. She left at 4."

" Has she called in sick today?" I asked

"No. Which is unlike her. She's usually so dedicated to her patients.

"I am gonna need to see her office."

"I'm sorry, Deputy, do you have a warrant?"

Shit. The warrant. I knew I'd forgotten something.

"Give me a couple hours, and you'll have your warrant," I left the clinic and called Ruby back at the station.


	5. Chapter 5

**please read and tell me what y'all think so far...did Dr Donna try to kill Walt? And where is she? Is she Branch's mother? I'm loving your reviews and feedback!**

The VA office was crowded. I parked the truck and meandered through a sea of vehicles to the front door. Men lined the small, shabby reception area and several oogled my ass when I walked to the window to speak with the receptionist.

I flashed my badge.

" Deputy Moretti. Is Dr Donna in?"

The woman looked up from her computer screen.

"Do you have an appointment , ma'am?"

I could feel the steam emitting from my ears.

" I am a COP, investigating the shooting of the county sheriff. I NEED to know when was the last time she came in to work."

The woman clicked a mouse on her desk.

" Um, Dr Monahan was in all day yesterday. She left at 4."

" Has she called in sick today?" I asked

"No. Which is unlike her. She's usually so dedicated to her patients. But I had to send each and every one of them home today.

Yeah, I 'm sure she's a damn saint already.

"I am gonna need to search her office."

"I'm sorry, Deputy, do you have a warrant? Otherwise, I can't let you in there."

Shit. The warrant. I knew I'd forgotten something. Absentmindedly I rubbed my temple.

"Give me a couple hours, and you'll have your warrant," I left the clinic and called Ruby back at the station.

As soon as I got in the truck to drive back to the station , my phone buzzed. I looked at the caller ID. Ferg.

" Shit" I said aloud as I pulled over and called him back.

" I was driving , so I couldn't pick up right away. What's going on?"

" Ballistics came back on the slug found in Walt. The bullets match Walt's Colt. I'm on my way to the cabin to see if we missed finding his gun at the crime scene. "

"Damn! Ok, I'm on my way back to the office to get a warrant to search Donna's office, so I'll meet you at the cabin as soon as I can? Sound good? "

"Yup."

I ended the call and refocused on getting back to the office. I don't know how the hell Walt has everything under control in the middle of an investigation, as usually I am one of the people either working alongside him or following his orders.

Alongside him. My mind drifted back to a conversation Sean and I had after Gorski sent him a photo of Walt and I checking into a hotel when we worked that case at the Arizona girls' reform school. Even though nothing romantic had happened between Walt and I that night, it did serve to bring us closer as friends.

Sean had said to me" You look happier in that picture than you ever did with me." He's right. Even thought Walt and I never moved beyond friendly colleagues, being with Walt makes me happy. Not only happy, but I feel complete.

" Please don't die, Walt. Please don't die" I said under my breath as I drove to the center of Durant.

I ran up the stairs and burst through the office doors to find a startled Ruby. She handed me a piece of paper , which I grabbed out of her hands.

"Thanks, I said

"What does the doctor have to do with what happened to Walter?" Ruby asked

" Dunno. But I intend to find out. She didn't show up at work today, and fingerprints from her were found in Walt's cabin last night, soo"

Ruby's eyebrows lifted.

"The doc was at the cabin last night?"

Don't rub it in, Ruby. I stuck the warrant in my jeans pocket.

"She was. But she wasn't there when the 911 call was answered and the record of the call has a woman's voice calling in the emergency. I'm going back to the VA clinic to search her personal space. Ferg is back at the crime scene hoping to retrieve Walt's missing Colt.

Ruby nodded. " By the way, Victoria, Deputy Eamon is coming over here to fill in for a few days until you and Ferg find Walter's shooter.

Shit.

" Call me if you need me,"I said to Ruby and walked out the door. I needed to stop at The Red Pony to get a beer, but Walt taught me to never drink on the job, and I promised that I'd stay 'on duty' until we found the person responsible for putting Walt Longmire in the hospital.

Just as I turned the key my phone buzzed.

"Deputy Moretti"

" Deputy , this is the floor nurse at the Intensive Care Unit, Sheriff Longmire has been transfered to this unit. He's semi-conscious and is asking for a " Vic" His daughter is here and she said that you are Vic. "

"I'll be right there." I said and ended the call.

I grabbed the steering wheel tightly and did an illegal U-turn right in the middle of Main Street.


	6. Chapter 6

**The ICU creeps me out. Too often when I was a homicide cop back in Philly, I had to watch someone die in the cold impersonal environment of an ICU. I showed my badge to the nurse**

 **"I'm here to see the sheriff. How is he"**

 **She put away her clipboard.**

 **" Follow me, Deputy Moretti. Miss Longmire was just here, and she said you'd be coming. "**

 **"But how IS he?" I asked more urgently as I donned a surgical mask .**

 **"Hold out your hands" She squirted hand sanitizer into my palms and I rubbed them together. "He's semi-conscious and rambling. His fever spiked last night, so the attending doctor ordered him here . The wound is streaked and extremely warm to the touch. "**

 **"Infection?" I asked**

 **"Yes, we are giving him antibiotics via his his condition, sepsis can be deadly."**

 **The sounds of machines whirling and whooshing and beeping attacked my ears as I followed the nurse down the ward. She drew back a curtain**

 **" The call button is above the bed if you need help" she said.**

 **Walt lay still on the bed. His face looked paler than usual, and his cheeks and chin held a bristly 5 o'clock shadow.**

 **Gently I touched his bristly cheek, the cheek that I'd missed since he started shaving for HER.**

 **" Hey Walt, I'm told you asked for me. I'm here and sorta in the middle of investigating your shooting, soooo"**

 **The machines continued to make noise and Walt continues to look dead. Only the graphics on the heart monitor next to me assured me that he is still alive. A nasal tube replaced his oxygen mask and his mouth is slightly ajar. Carefully I shut his mouth.**

 **"Walt, come on now, you're too damn quiet. Even for you."**

 **A nurse stuck her head in Walt's cubicle She cleared her throat and I almost jumped out of my skin.**

 **" Mrs Longmire, I'm sorry to inturupt, but we need the sheriff's vital signs now"**

 **Mrs Longmire? This gal must be totally new in town.**

 **" I'm not his wife, I'm his deputy.**

 **I stood up so she could take Walt's vital signs. After she was done, she gave me a long, knowing look and walked away.**

 **" What the hell is THAT all about , Walt? As much as I wish I could someday be Mrs Longmire, your involvement with that other woman pretty much ended any chance of that happening."**

 **Suddenly Walt said something, but he spoke so low that I coukd not make out what he said. I leaned down close to his mouth, so close that I could smell the mint mouthwash that they have been using to keep his mouth moist while he is unconscious.**

 **"Come again? I didn't hear you"**

 **"Don't"**

 **"Don't what, Walt?"**

 **"Don't trust her. Vic. She's bad"**

 **"Who?"**

 **"Donna Sue. She's….."**

 **Suddenly all the monitors in the cubical started making noise. I also knew what that meant, Walt was crashing…..**

 **Several nursed rushed in with a defibulator.**

 **" Outta the way, miss. " One guy yelled as they descended on Walt's bed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Help me out here... where do YOU think Dr Donna is?**

I stood away from Walt's cubicle while the team shocks his heart into starting again. After two minutes that to me seemed like two years, a nurse came out , his face dripping with sweat and looked at me.

" The sheriff will be all right. I'm calling the doctor on call to take a look at him. "

Thank God!

"Um, ok. "

" You can stay another minute or two, but I recommend that you leave . He needs his rest and he's unconscious from the shock. I think we might have broke a rib or two when we difibulated him"

I nodded and quickly returned to a totally unconscious Walt. One tear escaped my eye and landed on the blanket.

"Gotta go. Damn, Walt, you gave me a scare. I love you. Please get better, cos I can't do your damn job!"

Squeezing his hand, I turned and left the ICU before I started to bawl. Never in my life had I felt alone as I do right now. Even though there has been tension between Walt and me these past few weeks, he has always been there. Now he is fighting for his life in a hospital bed and I am exhausting myself and the department's resources and not getting any closer to solving this crime.

As I got in the truck I realized that I was tired, hungry and stunk. Due to the hurried manor in which I'd left Cady's house this morning, I'd forgotten to shower.

I drove to the Red Pony, thinking that I'd grab a salad to go for supper and head back to Cady's house. My phone had no new texts from Ferg, and I really did not want to see either him nor Eamon unless necessary. The Cumberland cop hasn't forgiven me for his perception of what happened between us after Branch's murder.

I pulled into the Red Pony and quickly texted Ferg.

U FIND THE PISTOL?

NEGATIVE.

SHIT. WHERE ARE U?

OFFICE. BRIEFING EAMMON. U?

AT PONY. NEED FOOD

I walked up to the bar where Henry stood wiping shot glasses.

" Hello , Vic. What is the latest on Walt's case?"

"Was just there visiting him. He crashed and they revived him with a defibulator. Damn, it was scary. "

"Walt is tough. Wait and see , he will pull through. Can I get you anything?"

"Thanks, just a chicken salad to go. I'm going back to Cady's. Can't do anything until tomorrow anyway."

"I will be right back with the salad. And Vic?"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of yourself. Get some sleep

Henry disappeared in the double doors that led to the kitchen. I texted Cady.

WILL B HOME SOON. AT PONY GETTING SUPPER. U OK?

ON THE REZ IS KEEPING ME BUSY HOW IS DAD?

W.L. HAD MINOR SETBACK BUT WILL B BETTER 2MORO.

I put my phone away and rested my chin on my hands. The Red Pony hasn't been the same since Malachi bought Henry out and took over management.

A few minutes later Henry returned, carrying my food order. Deftly he handed me a small cloth bag.

" Here you go. I have included something from my own stash to help you sleep tonight. Take it with a full glass of water and do not drink any alcohol before or after . "

"Is it safe?" I asked.

" I have used it my entire life, and I am a healthy man. It is a Cheyenne herbal remedy for insomnia."

"Thanks , Henry." I paid my tab and took my food back out to the truck.

Climbing into the truck I put the bag of food on the passenger seat and started the engine. Both Walt's pistol and Dr Donna were still missing, and Walt;'s condition has gotten worse. Eammon will be helping us in this county for now and I still needed to look for my own place to live.

Ugh.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back, after a BUSY weekend. You tell me, what do Ferg and Vic find in Donna's bedroom. I am open to suggestions. I LOVE the comments and reviews I'm getting from y'all. Keep it up.**

Bright light streamed in the window of the spare bedroom in Cady's house. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Shit, that Cheyenne sleeping powder REALLY worked. Quickly I took a shower, brushed my teeth, dressed, grabbed the gun and my badge and walked out the door. My stomach rumbled, so I went back into the house to look for breakfast.

Cady's refrigerator had not been restocked since last weekend, so there are the usual slim pickings. I grabbed a strawberry yogurt , ripped off the top and gulped the contents like I'd chug a shot. Wiping my mouth with the back of my sleeve, I returned to the truck and sped away from Cady's house.

Starting the truck, I realized that I am NOT looking forward to searching Donna's office. I did NOT want to be privy to Walt's relationship with the other woman, nor did I want to feel as though I 'know' her. When I think of Walt and Donna alone together at night, I want to cry.

Trying to keep my personal feelings away from this investigation is pointless, but I owe it to Walt and our county to do my very best police work. After seeing Walt almost crash last night, all I wanted to do is to close this case and put the bastard who shot the man I love away for a long time.

"Vic, you in?" Ferg says through the radio in my truck.

With my free hand I pick up the receiver and held it in front of my face.

"Yeah Ferg. On my way to V.A."

"Um, you might wanna come to Donna's house first, there is something you need to see."

Shit. I needed to turn the truck around, as the clinic is located on the opposite side of the county as is Donna's residence. I sincerely hoped that she would not be there when I arrived, as right now I'd lose my job if I unleashed what Walk calls 'Vic The Terror'.

"Damn. Ok, I gotta turn around. But sit tight, I'll be there as soon as I can," I answered.

I floored the gas pedal and spun the truck around, narrowly missing a mailbox. Walt hates the way I drive, he always insists on driving when we are working a case together.I drove through downtown Durant and past several upscale homes on the way to the address that Ferg texted to my phone.

I saw Ferg's blue Dart as soon as I pulled into the driveway of Donna's house. Slamming the door of the truck. I ran to the open front door, gun drawn.

"Police! I'm coming in!"I yelled.

No one answered

"Ferg? It's me, Vic? Where the hell are you?"

Donna's house is just about perfect. The spacious living room sported expensive furniture, and a shiny hardwood floor Double French doors led out to a patio area where a small in-ground swimming pool sat unused.

My phone buzzed. Swearing inaudibly, I pulled it out of its holder on my belt. Ferg.

UPSTAIRS. IN MASTER SUIT GOT 2 C THIS

R U ALONE? I texted my answer, needing to know if I should draw my gun or not

ALONE AND ALL RIGHT


	9. Chapter 9

**I had out-of-town company this last week. Sorry, but here is the next installment... let me know what you think...**

I raced up the winding staircase, my sidearm drawn.

"Ferg?" I yelled

"In the master bedroom at the end of the hallway. " He yelled back.

I ran down what seemed like the world's longest hallway until I found the open doorway from where Ferg's voice rang.

He sat in the middle of the floor at the foot of Donna's big four-poster antique bed Surrounding him were a hundred or more photos.

I knelt down net to him to survey the situation. As I sat down , I caught a glance of one of the photos and drew my breath in.

A cursory glance around the pile of photos and other paperwork surrounding Ferg and me revealed various survailience photos of Walt and me taken with a long-range camera lens.

"What the FUCK is this?!" I exclaimed.

"I found these here when I came in the room," Ferg answered.

" You brought your fingerprint kit, right?" I asked Ferg.

"I'll go get it. It's in my car. "

"Thanks. I'll stay here. Shit— this woman is more fucked up than I'd thought."

Ferg rose and left. I head his feet clomping down the spiral staircase.

Remembering to put on a pair of latex gloves, I picked up a photo and examined it closely. It was one of me and Walt at Branch's funeral at the church in Durant. I'm resting my head on his shoulder while he stares straight ahead.

The one next to it showed Branch's grave, complete with a headstone. On the back was written Branch's birth and death dates, in flowing, feminine handwriting.

Another one showed Walt and me at The Red pony, conversing over beer. I'm looking straight at Walt and he's leaning in towards me. Th third photo I picked up showed Walt and me in the alley on that fateful day. I felt a twinge in my gut as I remembered the cruel verbal exchange that I had with the man I love. I hoped that my angry words would not be the last words I ever say to him.

"What the FUCK is all this? She has someone followin Walt? What the hell?"" I said again.

I turned around and picked up an old clipping from Durant's only daily newspaper

_Connolly Challenges Incumbant in Race For Sheriff_, the headline read, followed by head shots of both Walt and Branch. The tagline said _Millionaires Son to Challenge Walter Longmire_ The story went on to describe Branch's reason for challenging Walt in the election.

I put the clipping down and wiped the sweat off of my brow. Ferg came into the room , fingerprint kit in hand, and we got to work dusting all the photos and clippings.

" She's been collecting photos and clippings about Branch, the Sheriff and you, " Ferg said.

As we worked , I noticed that there were many photos of Branch and his Dad, taken at several public events such as campaign rallies, parades and press conferences. My heart went out to Walt, as I know all too well how a crazy stalker can fuck with one's life. Flashbacks of Gorski entered my minds eye as I shook the memories away and concentrated on the task at hand.

"Ferg, did Branch ever mention Donna's name to you?" I asked.

Ferg scrunched up his face in thought for a moment.

" No. Why do you ask?"

" He never mentioned her to me, either, yet she's got this collection of shit about him here in her bedroom"

Ferg nodded.

" CSI is gonna be busy processing all these prints." He said.

"Yeah. Come to think of it, maybe we better dust for prints on her furniture in here too, " I said.

Ferg nodded in agreement as we continued the tedious task of sorting and dusting through the pile on the floor.

"How much do you know about Dr Donna ?" Ferg asked me.

" Not a whole lot. Walt sorta cut me outta his life recently, and even when I asked him if he's seeing anyone, he denied it to my face."

"Yeah. I'm just wondering if this woman is who she told Walt she is. I mean , just look at all these photos of Branch. Can't be a coincidence, you know?" Ferg said.

"What do you mean?"

" I mean, I've lived here my entire life and never once met Branch's Mom. "

I dropped the photo I held and stared at Ferg.

" Never?"

" Nope. Always thought that was weird, but no one ever asked Branch about his mom, and honestly I can't remember him volunteering any information about who she is or where she lives. "

My eyes widened.

" Are you saying that Donna could be Branch's mother? Shit, that would explain a lot if its true" I said.

Ferg nodded.

"I'll do some digging at the county courthouse to see if I can get some records unsealed.

"Ok, and I'll go to the VA clinic with a warrant and search Donna's office. "


End file.
